We are going to reach for the whistle
by Priceisrightflutedirectioner
Summary: Kendall and Katelyn find a two year old named Emerson being abused by her daddy in the park, so Kendall jumps in and saves the day and rescues her and her baby sister Emily from their daddy. Kendall and Katelyn decide to adopt both girls, and in time they have their own will Emerson and Emily be neglected or will they be loved I do not own big time rush (I wish)
1. Chapter 1

**Kendall &amp; Katelyn meet Emerson and Emily**

"This year would have been my first year being a dad" Kendall says as he hugs Katelyn close

"Yeah my first year of being a mommy if we didn't lose our baby" Katelyn says as she snuggles in close to him

Kendall and Katelyn had a miscarriage the year before and they were much divested at the lost

"Katelyn there is a little one out there for us there just has to be" Kendall says to her

"Daddy stop" a two year old was yelling at the top of her lungs

"What the" Kendall says as he gets up to see what the two year old was yelling about

Kendall and Katelyn see a horrific sight before them when the dad was doing something he shouldn't be doing to her.

"I'm calling the cops" Kendall says whipping out his phone and calling the police

Katelyn goes and gets the baby who was far away from the scene

"Hey sweetie it's okay" Katelyn says as she picks up the baby to comfort her

"Sir I must ask you to stop what you are doing to that poor girl before things gets violent" Kendall tells the strong gentleman who was attacking the poor toddler

"Yeah right" he says as he goes back to attacking the two year old for no good reason at all

"Katelyn take these two while I teach this guy not to beat up a toddler" Kendall tells her

Kendall was stopped just in time when the cops came to haul the girl's dad away

"Kendall over here" Katelyn says to him

Katelyn took the toddler to get some ice cream nearby

"This cutie pie name is Emerson and her baby sister is named Emily" Katelyn says as she feeds Emerson some ice cream

Kendall gets Emily out cause she started to cry

"Oh it's okay baby I'm here" he says as he rocks her in his arms

"She is probably hungry babe" Katelyn says smiling

"Let's see if there is a bottle in here" he says looking through the basket for a bottle for Emily

He finds a bottle and gives it to her

"Will you two be taking care of these two little girls?" the officer asks Kendall and Katelyn

"Yes officer we will" Kendall says after looking at Katelyn for an answer

"Before we towed the car we got their car seats out, and we are heading to their house to get their beds and everything if they have them and bring them by later today" the officer says to Kendall

"That will work" Kendall tells the officer

The officer leaves Kendall and Katelyn alone

"Kendall those aren't car seats more like death traps" she says when she sees the car seats

"I see what you mean are you up for some shopping?" he asks her

"I always am and I think we need to get these girls a few things as well" she says as she wipes Emerson's mouth

"Let's go shopping" Kendall says as he carries the baby to the car cause her stroller wasn't any better

(That night)

Kendall recruited the others to help him put together the bed and the crib cause the girls sleeping arrangements were torture chambers, so Kendall threw those out immediately

"I'm am so glad the girls will have a playmate their own age to play with" Katelyn says as she sees Logan and Erin's kids interact with their new friends

"Me too" Erin says as he keeps an eye on hers and Logan's youngest one

The girls talked a few more minutes before they decided to let the new family have their bonding time

"Okay Emerson would you like to see your new room?" Kendall asks her

"Yes" she says happily as they head upstairs together

"How old do you think Emily is?" Katelyn asks as she follows behind

"Three months I take it" Kendall says as him and Emerson head into the bathroom for bath time

Emerson really loved bath time that night for some reason maybe it was because Kendall put some bubble in the tub for her and some toys to play with

"Okay Emerson out of the tub, so we can get your jammies on you" he tells her

"Okay she says as he helps her out of the tub

Kendall took care of Emily while Katelyn brushed Emerson's pretty brown hair

"There we go I think it's bedtime for you little Emerson" Katelyn says after she brushed Emerson's hair

Emerson loved her huge bed that she had in her room

"What do you think princess?" he asks her

Emerson hugged Kendall really tight

"In you go sweetie" he says lifting her into her bed

Katelyn gives Emerson her teddy before they tuck her in for the night

"Night Emerson we love you" they say as they tuck her in

Emerson snuggles down and goes to sleep. Katelyn turns on her night light while Kendall checks for monsters under her bed and in her closet

"Okay Emily time to put you to bed as well" Katelyn tells the baby that she had in her arms

Kendall and Katelyn decided to put Emily in their room for the first couple of nights until she gets comfortable in her new surroundings

"Night Emily we love you" they say as they lay her in her bassinet

Emily just snoozed softly as they covered her up

"I think they love us" Kendall says as he goes into the bathroom to get ready for bed

"I think so too" Katelyn says as she watches Emily sleep

"What are we going to do with them tomorrow?" he asks from the bathroom

"I think we should introduce them to the others, so they are used to them" she says as she changes into her nightie

Kendall and Katelyn kiss each other good night before getting into bed

(Three hours later)

"Okay Emily I'm coming" Katelyn says as she gets out of bed to check on Emily to see what her problem was

"I figured she was hungry, so I heated her up a bottle" Kendall says

"You are the best husband ever" she says as she feeds Emily

"I know" he says as she strokes Emily's hair as she takes her formula

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Father's day (I hope)**


	2. Seven months later

**Seven months later**

Emerson was a happy three year old and her baby sister Emily loved chasing after her.

"Daddy Emily won't leave me alone" Emerson says coming into the kitchen

"How about I take you two to the park to play cause mommy isn't feeling very good" he says to them

"Ya" Emerson says as she goes and gets her jellies, so Kendall could put them on

Kendall puts the girl's shoes on and they are off to the park

(Park)

"Hey Kendall" Logan says from the baby swings where he was pushing Penelope

"Hey Logan" Kendall says as he gets Emily out, so she could join her friend and Emerson could join Melody who was playing on the playground

"Emily is getting more cuter every time I see her" Logan says as he continues to push Penelope in the baby swing

"Yeah she's crawling all over the place, babbles up a storm, and I'm pretty sure she is getting close to saying either dada or mama" Kendall says as he puts Emily in the swing

"She is close to Penelope here" Logan says as he continues to push Penelope in the baby swing

"I know Emily gets really excited when she sees Penelope" Kendall says as he pushes Emily who was enjoying herself

"Where's Katelyn?" Logan asks Kendall

"She's at home she doesn't feel very well" Kendall says as he keeps an eye on Emerson

"Erin doesn't feel very good either, so I let her stay home while I take the girls out for a little bit" Logan says as he sees where Melody went to

It started to get windy, so Kendall and Logan decided to take the older ones to build-a-bear to make a friend before going to the toy store

"I just got a text from Katelyn" Kendall says when his phone went off

"Me too except mine from Erin" Logan says when his phone went off

"Stop by the drug store and pick up a couple pregnancy tests" Kendall and Logan say as they read the text at the same time

"Looks like we are stopping at the drug store after the toy store" Logan says to Kendall

"It looks like it" Kendall says as he follows behind Logan

Emerson and Melody went crazy in the toy store as soon as they entered

"Welcome to parenthood Kendall" Logan says as he goes after Melody

The boys found the little girls in the ride-on aisle riding around on two different ride-on, so the two dads got the ride-on's one for each of the little girls and what they had inside with them

"Now to go to the convenient store to get the items that our wives asked for" Kendall says as he buckles the girls in their car seats

(Later)

"Katelyn I'm back" Kendall says coming in with the two girls

"Thanks Kenny" she says as she goes into the bathroom to take the test

"I think it's down time for two certain little girls" he says looking at Emerson and Emily

"All that playing made me sleepy daddy" Emerson says as she yawns

"I think it's down time for you I'll tuck you in" he says following her to her room so he could tuck her in for her down time

After Kendall tucked in Emerson he went to lay Emily in her crib cause she started getting sleepy too

"Night sweetie I love you always" he says as he turns on her mobile that him and Katelyn got her all those months ago

Kendall didn't leave her crib he just watched her sleep just in case she had a bad dream and she woke up from her slumber

"Sweet dreams Emily Schmidt" he says as he gives her a kiss on her forehead before leaving to check on Emerson to see if she was still asleep

Emerson was still asleep, so Kendall went out to the car to get what the girls got at the mall and at the toy store

"I guess I might as well start assembling some of these toys" he says when he brought in Emerson's and Emily's toys

Emerson loved her toys and spending time with mommy and daddy while her sister played with her toys. Emily loved playing with her toys he loved the sounds that they made

(Later)

"Kendall I'll be right back I'm going out" Katelyn tells him

"Okay don't worry I'll hold down the fort while you're gone" he says to her

"Thanks Kenny I'll be right back" she says as she leaves the house

Kendall was wondering where she was going and what she was going to get

(Later)

"Kendall come here quick" Katelyn says after she came home to check the pregnancy test

Kendall comes running cause he thought she was hurt or something

"Kendall look" she says showing him the positive pregnancy test

"Oh my gosh we're going to have a baby" he says looking at the test once more

"I guess that romantic evening on Valentine's Day did the trick" she says kissing him

"Yeah I guess it did" he says as he picks her up and spins her around

"I guess we are having one of our own after all this time" Katelyn says in disbelief

"I guess we are" he says as they kiss

(That night)

"Emerson would you come here please" Katelyn tells her

Emerson runs to where Kendall and Katelyn was

"Here open this" Katelyn says handing the three year old the bag that had the gift in question

Emerson quickly opened her present to see what it could be, and she gave Kendall and Katelyn a question look

"Look at what it says princess" Katelyn tells her

"Here daddy will help you read it" Kendall says as he takes her to the couch, so they could read her shirt that Katelyn gave her

With Kendall's help Emerson was able to read it

"I'm going to be a big sister?" Emerson asks Kendall and Katelyn

"Yes sweetie you are going to be a big sister cause mommy has a baby in her belly" Katelyn tells her

Emerson was excited for the baby to come

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Kendall starts preparing the nursery and seeing the baby **


	3. Kendall works on the nursery

**Kendall works on the nursery &amp; they get to see the baby**

"What ya doing daddy?" Emerson asks Kendall one day

"Just looking at rooms that could be the baby's room is all" he says to her

"You can put the new baby across from my room" she says happily

"Why thank you for the offer let's see about that room shall we" he says following her to the room that was across from her room

"This will be perfect me and mommy and look at the night sky when we rock the baby to sleep. Plus if you get sick all we have to do is come to your room" he says when he looks to see where the crib might go as well as the changing table and rocking chair

"Can we go to the store can get the crib and stuff?" Emerson asks Kendall

"That sounds like a great idea we can even pick out the theme for the nursery" he says as they leave to go to the baby store and the home improvement store

(Baby store)

"In you go Emerson" he says putting her in the cart

Kendall grabs another cart and pulls it behind him as they shop. He got the crib, changing table, blankets, socks, booties. Once they find out the gender he will come back for everything else

(The Schmidt house)

Kendall got to work assembling the items that he purchased before they headed to the doctor's that afternoon

"Kendall sweetie hurry up we are going to be late to the doctor's office" Kathryn says as she buckles Emerson in her car seat

"I'm coming I just had to give Emily a bit of a bath cause she had it all over her" he says as he buckles Emily in her car seat

"That's understandable" Kathryn says as she gets in the front seat

Once both girls were buckled in the family set off to the doctor's to check on the newest Schmidt to see how it was doing

(Doctor's)

"Emily is fast asleep" Kendall says as he gets the baby out

"Emerson is too" Kathryn says as she puts Emerson in the other stroller

Together Kendall and Kathryn head in to see about the newest member of the family, and to see how big it was

"I hope this one is a girl just like the other two" Kathryn says as she locks the breaks on the one stroller

"Me too" he says taking her hand in his and kissing it

"Kathryn Schmidt" the nurse says from the doorway

Kendall and Kathryn get up and head back to see if they were pregnant. If they were pregnant they would get to see little peanut

"I'll be back babe" she says giving him a kiss

"I'll be right here with our adorable daughters" he says kissing her back

Kendall couldn't believe that both girls were out like lights and sleeping peacefully in their strollers. Soon Emily started to whimper, so Kendall got her out to hold her.

"It's okay Emily I'm here" he says as he rocks her in his arms

Emily soon falls back to sleep in daddy's strong arms

"There we go back to sleep sweetie" he says as he rocks her

Once she was back asleep Kendall just decided to hold her in his arms

"Ah did Emily wake up?" Kathryn asks when she came back into the room

"Yeah but daddy made it all better" he says as he continues to rock Emily who started to whimper in daddy's arms

"It's okay Emily mommy is right here" Kathryn says rubbing the baby's arm

Emily fell back asleep once she knew her mommy and daddy were right beside her to make everything okay

"Hello I'm Dr Leather and you must be Kathryn" the doctor says coming into the room

"The same" she says smiling

"Well according to the test results you are indeed pregnant" Dr. Leather says to her

Dr. Leather gives Kathryn a full exam before turning on the ultrasound machine, so her and Kendall could see the bundle of joy that was growing within her

"See that grape right there that's your baby" Dr. Leather says to Kendall and Kathryn

Kendall was in ah that that little grape will be his little boy or his third princess

"It looks like the baby is healthy and is doing good. I like to see you back here in four weeks for another ultrasound, so we can see the baby a little better. Plus we will be able to hear the heartbeat at that point" Dr. Leather says to the happy couple

Kendall and Kathryn left in a really happy mood that they were able to conceive after all that time

"I think Emerson would like being a big sister for real this time" Kathryn says as she looks back at the three year old who started to wake up from her slumber

"Hey sleepy head did you have a good nap?" Kathryn asks Emerson

Emerson nods as she rubs her eyes

"While you were sleeping mommy and daddy got to see the baby, and right now it's not very big only the size of a grape" Kathryn says to her

"Will the baby get bigger?" Emerson asks her

"Yes sweetie the baby will get bigger we'll stop at the bookstore, and get some books and maybe a model that way we can explain the baby a little better that way you can understand what's going to happen to mommy" Kathryn tells her

"Okay mommy" Emerson says happily

"While you two are in the bookstore I'm taking Emily to the baby store to get some safety things for the house just in case she starts crawling" he tells Kathryn

"Yeah you better cause she might start crawling soon" Kathryn says as he parks the car

Kathryn and Emerson headed into the book store while Kendall and Emily headed for the baby store

"Hey did you have a good nap?" he asks when he she wakes up from her nap

Emily looks at him at what are you talking about daddy

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Emily crawls **


	4. Emily crawls

**Emily crawls **

Katelyn morning sickness was over before she knew it, so she was able to spend time with her two girls even more before the new baby came

"Hey, Emi girl you having fun in your playpen?" Katelyn asks her

"Ya" Emily says happily as she continues to play with her toys

"Okay if you need me I'll be in the kitchen starting dinner" Katelyn says kissing the little baby

Emily was curious where the kitchen was, so she decided to go find out for herself. She went through a hole that Kendall made in the playpen to go to the kitchen.

"Emily aren't you supposed to be in your playpen?" Kendall asks as he came from the upstairs where he was working on the new baby's nursery

Kendall sees that she was down on all fours

"Emily are you going to crawl today?" he asks her

Emily gives Kendall a big old smile

"Where you going to go sweet girl?" he asks as she looks in every direction of where she wanted to go at

Emily decides to go in the direction of the kitchen cause she wanted to see mommy

"Okay I'll follow you" Kendall says as he gets down on all fours and follows Emily in the direction she was going

Emily put one hand up and put it back down and she did the same with the other hand. Once she got that far she got her legs to catch up with the rest of her body

"Go on Emily I'll be right behind you" he tells her

Slowly Emily starts going in the direction of the kitchen to go see mommy

"Oh my Emily you're crawling" Katelyn says as she sees the baby come in the kitchen with Kendall following behind her

"I guess that means I got to baby proof the house now" he says as he picks up Emily to hold her

"Yeah I believe you have to, so you better get started Kendall Schmidt" Katelyn says as she puts Emily in her high chair, so she could keep an eye on her while she made dinner

"Luckily I have everything ready for when she crawls" he says going to get the gates and everything else that he bought

Kendall gets to work installing the gates while Katelyn had Emerson do the plugs and anything else, so Emily doesn't shock herself

"Don't forget to do the cupboards Kendall" Katelyn says calling to him

"I won't darling" he calls to her as he continues to put the gates up by the stairs

"Done daddy" Emerson tells him

"Okay can you put the bumper guards on for daddy, so Emily doesn't hit her head?" he asks her

Emerson does what she told and starts doing the bumper guards

"It looks like you will be able to crawl around here without any problem Emily" Katelyn says giving the baby a cookie to nibble on

Emily gives her a big smile

"That's my girl" Katelyn says giving her a kiss

"Done with the bumper guard's mommy" Emerson says coming into the kitchen

"Thank you Emerson" Katelyn says giving her a cookie to munch on

Kendall and Katelyn agreed on cookies when the girls did something good without whining or complaining

"The gates are up and in place I'll work on the cupboards while you do dinner" he says giving Katelyn a kiss

"Thank you Kendall" she says as she continues on dinner

Emerson picked up her toys and put them away, so Emily doesn't get a hold of them. When she was done with that she went back up and continued working on the nursery

"What's the theme you and Emerson are doing for the nursery?" Katelyn asks during dinner that night

"It's a surprise Emerson wants you to be surprise" he says as he serves Emerson her dinner

"After dinner Erin invited us over" Katelyn says as she feeds Emily some dinner

"That's fine I wanted to Logan tonight anyway" he says as he serves Katelyn her dinner

Emerson helps with the dishes that evening and Kendall and Katelyn were surprised she wanted to help already

"I guess she can't wait to be a big sister" he says as he takes Emily up for a new diaper

"I can't wait to see how she interacts with the new baby" Katelyn says looking down at her flat stomach

"We can get her a baby doll to practice with" he says from upstairs

Katelyn going to ask Erin if she wants to go shopping tomorrow with the girls

(The Henderson house)

"Hi Kendall come on in Emerson Melody is waiting for you in the playroom" Logan tells her

Emerson immediately heads for the playroom, so her and Melody could play while their parents talked

"How is little Emily doing tonight?" Erin asks coming in with tea and cookies

"She is mobile now she started to crawl today" Katelyn says taking a cookie to munch on

"That's great Penelope just started to crawl a few days ago" Logan says as he comes in with Penelope in his arms

Logan put Penelope next to Emily, so could play

"Well what's going on with your guys?" Kendall asks Erin and Logan

"You won't believe this, but we're expecting again" Erin says happily

"That's great we will get to be pregnant at the same time" Katelyn says to her

"Yeah that means Kendall and Logan will be going through everything together" Erin says looking down at Logan who was playing with Penelope

"This should be good" Kendall says as he plays with Emily cause she wanted to play with daddy as well

The grown-ups talked for a good hour before calling it a night

(The Schmidt's house)

"I think it is time for two little girls to go to bed" Kendall says coming into the house

Emerson knew it was bedtime, so she hurried up the stairs to the bathroom to wait for her bath

"I think Emerson wants you to give her a bath" Katelyn says as she follows behind

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Gender reveal **


	5. Gender reveal

**Gender reveal**

It was the day that Emerson was eagerly waiting for the day that she will find out if she was getting a baby brother or a baby sister

"Emerson what would you want a baby brother or a baby sister?" Kathryn asks as she buckles her in her car seat

"A baby brother cause I already have a baby sister" Emerson says happily

"We'll see if you will get your wish" Kathryn says as she buckles in little Emily

"Are all my girls buckled in?" Kendall asks everyone

"Ready to go daddy" Emerson says from the backseat happily

"Okay let's go to the doctor's" he says as they head for the doctor's office to find out if the upcoming Schmidt is a boy or a girl

(Doctor's office)

"Come here Emily" he says getting her out of her car seat

"You get to come with me Emerson" Kathryn says getting her out of her car seat

Emerson was on cloud nine as they headed for the doctor's office cause she couldn't wait to see if she was going to have another little sister to boss around, or a baby brother.

"When do we get to see the baby?" she asks Kendall

"I just signed us in a little bit ago sweetie, so it's going to be a while before we go back and see the baby" he tells her

"Plus today we get to hear if there is any wrong with the baby" Kathryn says to her

"I want to see the baby now" Emerson says as she whines

"We will soon I promise" Kathryn tells her

Kathryn was right about that they were called back really fast

"Girls we have to stay out here cause the doctor is going to an exam on mommy, and I don't want you girls to see it" he tells them

"Okay daddy" Emerson says as they wait to go back in

"You can come in Mr. Schmidt" the doctor tells him

"The doctor wants to tell us the results of the test that I had done" Kathryn says as she sits up

"Well by the looks of these test results that had had taken from Kathryn, and I'm sorry to say this, but your baby girl will be born with Spina bifida" the doctor tells the couple

Emerson immediately loses it, so Kathryn had to escort her out of the room

"Emerson sweetie it will be okay I promise you" Kathryn says as she reassures the little girl who was crying uncontrollably now

"Mommy I can't play with her like I do with Emily" Emerson says between sobs

"We don't know how bad it is, and she will be your special sister" Kathryn tells her

"Like how?" Emerson asks as her cries start to die down

"You will be able to push her around, and help her with her therapy and everything" Kathryn tells her

"Anything else?" Emerson asks as her cries stop

"Daddy will need lots of help picking out the special van, building the ramp, and making the house accessible for her, and you can help me feed her" Kathryn tells her

"But I won't be able to hold her when she comes" Emerson says as she cries again

"Yes you will we will get you a pillow, so you can still hold her" Kathryn says as she hugs Emerson tight as Kendall and Emily come towards them

"Is Emerson okay?" he asks her

"I think it has hit her hard that her new baby sister will need help walking" Kathryn says as she still comforts Emerson

"I don't believe our baby has Spina bifida I think that doctor is full of it" he tells her

"You think we should get a second opinion?" she asks him

"Yeah we should" he tells her as they head for the hospital to see if their baby girl will be born with Spina bifida

(The hospital)

Kathryn gets registers, so they could see if the baby will be born with Spina bifida

"Now we wait" she says as she guides Emily up to the bar cause it was time for her to eat

"Yeah I guess we do" he says as he takes Emerson to get something to eat cause it was almost lunch time for her

(Later)

"Okay Emily you got your belly full huh?" Kathryn asks as she guides Emily out from under the blanket

Emily gives her that look that she was filling her britches

"I guess daddy has the honor of changing you when he gets back" Kathryn says to the baby

"Hey Kathryn" he says coming back with Emerson

"Kendall little Emily has a big present for you" Kathryn tells him as she hands him the baby

"Yup that is ripe" he says as he takes the baby out to the van to change her

"Kathryn Schmidt" the nurse says from the doorway

Kathryn and Emerson head back to see about the baby. Kathryn tells the nurse what her doctor told her, and the nurse says that happens a lot with that doctor and is glad she came to get a second opinion.

"Hello Kathryn I'm glad you came to get a second opinion" Dr. Warbucks says to her

"Yeah that's what Kendall wanted" Kathryn says as the doctor does the fluid thing to see if the baby does have Spina bifida

(Much later)

"Well Kathryn by looking at these test results the baby does not have Spina bifida" the doctor tells her

"That's a relief" she says

"But the baby is going to have cerebral palsy, and Emerson that's less severe than Spina bifida cause the baby can still play and do all those things with help" he tells her

That made Emerson feel better about playing with it, and holding it when it's born

"What is it?" Kathryn asks him

"It's going to be a little girl" the doctor tells her

Emerson was excited for her special little sister to come

"Thank you doctor" Kathryn says as her and Emerson leave to tell Kendall the news

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Lamaze and rehearsal **


	6. Lamaze

**Lamaze**

At this point in the pregnancy Katelyn was feeling like a killer whale, and she could not see her feet at all

"Kendall" she calls for him

"Yes my pudding cup?" He asks her

"Rub my feet" she says to him

"Coming right up" he says as he gives her a full body massage on top of massaging her feet

"Kendall, should we sign up for Lamaze class?" She asks him

"If you want natural childbirth" he says as he continues to give her a massage

"I want to do it with drugs cause I know it is going to hurt" she says as registers the two of them for Lamaze

"How is little Kayla doing?" He asks her

"She's fine just being a pain is all" Katelyn says as she registers Emerson for sibling class

"Not too much longer and you can hold her in your arms" he says as he continues the massage

"Kendall that feels so good" she says when he hit a good spot

"I know I'm planning on doing this the whole time that you are in labor. I want you to be comfortable while you are having contractions" he says as he continues the massage

Katelyn writes that down as part of her labor plan when she does go into labor

(Lamaze)

The night of Lamaze James comes over to watch Emily while Kendall, Katelyn and Emerson go to the hospital for Lamaze and sibling class

"Emerson come here sweetie" he calls to her

Emerson runs downstairs ready to go to sibling class that Kendall signed her up for

"Are you ready?" He asks her

"Ready daddy" she says happily

"Come on then let's go to the hospital for Lamaze and sibling class" he says to her

Emerson was beyond excited for Katie's arrival, and she couldn't wait to help mommy and daddy out with what they needed done

"Emerson, can you buckle yourself in?" Katelyn asks her

"I can do it mommy" she says happily as she buckles herself in by herself

Katelyn was happy that Emerson could buckle herself in without any help at all

"Your bag is in the trunk let's go to the hospital" he says as he gets in the driver side to go to the hospital

(Hospital)

Kendall drives for a parking spot cause the hospital was busy with patients, and people who were visiting

"Kendall right here buddy" Logan says to him

Kendall parks right besides Logan

"Hey Emerson" Penelope says when she sees her friend

"Hey Penelope" Emerson says to her friend

"Hey, Katelyn how are you feeling?" Erin asks her friend

"Like a whale" Katelyn says to her friend

"I feel ya" Erin says to her

The whole way into the hospital Emerson and Penelope talk about all sorts of things. Erin and Katelyn talk pregnancy, and Kendall and Logan just catch up with what has been going on in their lives lately since the births were going to be happening soon

"It will be crazy if both of us go into labor at the same time" Erin jokes as they enter the hospital

"Yeah it would" Katelyn says as they board the elevator to go upstairs to the maternity center where Lamaze and sibling class was going to be

The women drop the little girls off at sibling class while the men check them in for Lamaze

"We better sit next to each other" Logan says as he grabs a mat for Erin to sit on

"Yeah we better or our wives won't be happy at all" Kendall says with a chuckle

Kendall and Logan got the mats comfortable for the wives, so they could get into position after they drop the girls off at sibling class

"Is Penelope excited for the baby to come?" Kendall asks Logan

"Yeah she is she is excited for her baby sister to come cause she is going to be so hands on it is ridiculous" Logan says with a chuckle

"I know Emerson has been practicing like crazy holding get dolls, feeding them, wrapping them, and she even practice walking with her dolls cause apparently she does not want to drop the baby at all" Kendall says when Katelyn comes in with Erin

"Penelope has been practicing as well, so she is excited to be a big sister as well" Logan says as Erin sits down while still talking to Katelyn

The night started off with the couples introducing themselves and telling the class if they were having or two, and if they had children through adoption, and they could say if they were having a boy or a girl

"Yes we are the Schmidt family and we have two beautiful girls who we adopted and we love very much and wouldn't trade it for anything. We are going to have a third little girl that is going to be special to us in her own little way" Kendall says as he rubs Katelyn tummy where their little girl was sleeping at

Logan and Erin told what they were having as well before they started the actual class. That night they learn different breathing techniques that will help during labor as well as the different positions that can help make the contractions easier to bear

"I hope Emerson had fun at her sibling's class tonight" Katelyn says as they head to where Emerson was

"She probably did and she can't wait to tell us more about it" Kendall says as he walks besides her to go get Emerson

Emerson loved her sibling class, and she can't wait until they had their hospital lock-in at the end cause she was going to sleep next to Penelope that night

"It sounds like you are having fun in your siblings class" he says as they leave the hospital that night

"Yes we are and I can't wait for the lock-in cause that is going to be fun" she says happily as she gets in the van and goes to her car seat

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The lock-in**


	7. Lock in

**Lock in**

Emerson was excited for her lock in that she was coming up soon cause they were going get to do all sorts of fun things while they were locked in the hospital that night

"Emerson sweetie come on we got to get a move on" Kendall calls up to her

"Coming daddy I had to get my backpack on, and grab my sleeping bag and my pillow, and my doll from my room" she says as she comes down the long staircase that goes downstairs

"Princess are you going to be fine without me and daddy there?" Kathryn asks her daughter

"Yes mommy I will cause I'm almost five" Emerson says to her

"Don't worry just in case they need the parents to stay I have a bag packed, and I'll stay close to her" he says as he puts his hands on her shoulders

"Have fun you two" she says as she gives them a kiss as they leave to go to the hospital for the lock-in

Emerson was excited for the hospital lock-in the with daddy cause she wanted to have him sleep in a different rooms with the dads if they needed to stay at the hospital with their kids

(Hospital)

"I'm going to take you inside, and wait to see if I'm needed, and if I'm not I'll go home to mommy, and you can be with your friends" he says as they walk up to the main entrance of the hospital, and go to where the lock in was going to take place at

"It's downstairs daddy" Emerson says when she sees the sign that was in the main lobby of the lobby

"Wait for me sweetie I can't go that fast" he says as he catches up to her

The lock in was going to be in one of the auditoriums that the hospital had. Plus it was close to the kitchen

(Basement)

"Here is the girls side" he says as he enters where Emerson was going to sleep at

"They gave us beds daddy, so can I have my sheets and my blankets please?" She asks him

"Sure I'll put your sleeping bag right here" he says to her

Soon Logan and his daughter shows up

"Penelope over here" Emerson says to her best friend in the whole wide world

"It looks like you two are the dads, and your room is over here, and you guys will be doing different activities then the kids" the nurse says when she sees Kendall and Logan in the room

"What do you think we are doing tonight?" Emerson asks Penelope

"I don't know I hope it is something fun and exciting" Penelope says happily to her friend as she makes her bed

Emerson and Penelope chill out as the other girls come in and get situated for the night

(Later)

"Since everyone is here time to take the group picture on the chopper pad" a nurse tells the group after everyone was situated in the room

Emerson and Penelope stayed together as they went out for the pictures by themselves

"Our girls do look adorable" Logan says when he sees the girls come out for the picture

"Yeah they do don't they" Kendall says to Logan

After the pictures the group went on a treasure hunt around the hospital to see if they could find the buried treasure that was buried under the ground

"I wonder what is in the treasure chest?" Penelope asks

"I hope it's something good" Emerson says as the group starts the treasure hunt

Penelope knew all the answers to the hints for her group, so the finished the treasure hunt first

"Cool we get t-shirts" Emerson says when she sees what was in the treasure chest that her and Penelope dug up first

"Bracelets" Penelope says happily

"We got a cool treasure" Emerson says as Kendall and Logan take their girls treasure chest back to the hospital, so one of the girls had their own treasure chest

"Okay girls go wash up for dinner" the nurse who was outside tells them

The girls head inside to was their hands for supper that night

(Supper)

"Okay since everyone is done with their supper we will split into groups, and the first group you guys will decorate your own treasure chest that you will take home. Group two you guys are in charge of the snack that we will have later on" the nurse tells the groups

Emerson was in the first group, and Penelope was in the second group who was going to get the treasure chest that was dug up. Emerson had fun with her treasure chest decorating it anyway she wanted it, and with anything she liked. Penelope loved making popsicles and what ever else the kids wanted to have for snack that night

(Later)

"Now that everyone is done we are going to divide back up into groups for a little tour of the hospital before we go to our classrooms for a surprise" a different nurse tells the kids

"We are staying together for this tour" Emerson says to Penelope

"Yes cause its not fun without you" Penelope says to her

Unfortunately they were broke back up, but they promised to sit together in the classroom after the tour was over

"Everyone you get a complementary doctor's coat that. Has your names on, and you guys can decorate after we come down from the classroom" the nurse tells them

Emerson and Penelope couldn't wait to decorate theirs later on that night. After they came back down from the classroom

"Save me a seat?" Penelope asks Emerson

"You can count on it" Emerson says to Penelope as she leaves to go to the kitchen part of the hospital cause that's where the first group tor was going to start at

Penelope's group headed up to the chopper pad cause a helicopter was coming in to transport a patient to another hospital for better care

"Penelope I'm joining your group cause my group is boring" Emerson says as she joins her group

"The tour isn't the same without my best friend in the whole world" Penelope says to her friend as they continues the tour of the hospital

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Lock-in part 2**


End file.
